toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Coach Zucchini
Coach Zucchini is a duck NPC Toon, and one of the Doomsday Defenders of Toontown. He works and lives in the Squash & Stretch Gym in the Daisy Gardens Playground. Coach Zucchini is a major NPC, giving various story missions in Daisy Gardens, including assembling their first Gear, and venturing deeper into Sellbot Headquarters after the player's Sellbot Cog Disguise is assembled. Appearance Since his debut appearance in Toontown Online, Coach Zucchini has a few major changes. He is a medium sized yellow Duck with a green sports jacket and striped track pants, has a whistle around his neck, and a pink visor on his head. Coach Zucchini's shop has been moved from its original location on Oak Street to the Playground itself, and his gym is noticeably larger in size. ToonTasks Intro to Daisy Gardens * Visit Coach Zucchini * Defeat 15 Level 3+ Cogs in Daisy Gardens with at least 1 other Toon * Return to Coach Zucchini * Defeat a Cog Building, anywhere, with at least 1 other Toon * Return to Coach Zucchini. Reward: 100 Jellybeans Gear Training 1 When the player visits Coach Zucchini, he explains how Gear work, and the different varieties of gear available to the player. He then sends the player off to collect random items to assemble their Gear slot, allowing players to use Gear. * Visit Coach Zucchini * Visit Dee Version at Center of Attention Magnet Factory, Maple Street ** Recover 3 Accessory Belts from Keyboard Cowboys, Anywhere (Medium) ** Return to Dee Version ** Recover an Electromagnet from a Black Hat, Anywhere (Medium) * Return to Dee Version * Return to Coach Zucchini * Visit Verdant Val in The Green House ** Recover 9 Steel Springs from Level 5+ Cogs, Anywhere (High) * Return to Verdant Val * Return to Coach Zucchini Gear Training 2 Coach Zucchini requires you to visit Tinker Taylor in Donald's Dock to assemble the components for a Heli-Beanie Gear. * Visit Coach Zucchini * Visit Tinker Taylor in The Windjammer Workshop, Donald's Dock Playground ** Recover 4 Cog Propellers from the Cogs, Anywhere (Low) ** Return to Tinker Taylor ** Recover 8 Tiny Batteries from Lamp Posts in Donald's Dock by hitting them with any Gag ** Return to Tinker Taylor ** Recover 12 Tiny Gears from Sellbots, Anywhere (Guaranteed) * Return to Tinker Taylor ** Mini-game (3 Rounds): Assemble the components based on the schematics shown on the blueprints by moving them into the correct locations on screen (marked out with boxes). Components glow red if they do not fit with other parts. *** Round 1: 4 components *** Round 2: 5 components *** Round 3: 7 components * Return to Coach Zucchini ** Reward: 1 Heli-Beanie Gear Final ToonTask in Daisy Gardens The player (and up to 1 friend), along with Coach Zucchini and Verdant Val, hear news of Samantha Spade and Judge McIntosh being kidnapped by the Cogs, and rush down to the Sellbot Factory to save her. In the Factory's Loading Bay, they find both Toons locked in cages, but the group is ambushed by a crate of Sellbots that spontaneously activates. The crate reads "If Lost: Return to Sellbot Aerodrome". Players battle through several waves of Cogs before destroying the crate, and avoid attacks called down by the Delivery Foreman who stands on top of the crate taunting the Toons the whole time. Completing this ToonTask unlocks Minnie's Melodyland ToonTasks for the player, 150 Jellybeans and 200 Merits. Sellbot Aerodrome Access Note: This ToonTask can only be obtained after Daisy Gardens ToonTasks are 100% complete. * Visit Coach Zucchini * Recover Blimp Blueprints from the Factory Foreman (Medium) ** Return to Coach Zucchini * Deliver Blimp Blueprints to Judge McIntosh at Apples & Oranges Debate Society, Oak Street ** Recover 3 Delivery Orders from Two-Faces (Anywhere, High) ** Return to Judge McIntosh * Recover a Signed Delivery Order from a 3+ Story Sellbot Cog Building (Guaranteed) ** Return to Judge McIntosh * Return to Coach Zucchini ** Defeat 30 Sellbots in the Sellbot Factory ** Return to Coach Zucchini Quotes ToonTask Misc * Aren't you supposed to be doing a ToonTask somewhere, (player name)? * Believe it or not, I used to have a popular vlogging career at one point in time. Fitness alone doesn't earn enough these days. * Don't you have something important to do? * I moved the gym to the playground to better teach our fellow Toons how to fend off the Cogs. And I'm proud of it. * Someone's gotta teach the newbies the basics of fighting off the Cogs. * Y'know, if you're skilled enough one day, we could probably use a few new coaches around Toontown. Battle Tips * Always take out the highest levelled Cogs first, unless you can't take them out in one turn. Then, and only then, do you switch to the weaker ones. * Falling from above lets you stomp on Cogs. It's not a lot of damage, but it's a great way to deal extra damage while on the move! * If you Lure all other Cogs on the battlefield, you have enough time to heal up with Toon-Up without taking more damage. * If you watch Star Wars, you'll know that the one with the high ground wins. Gags are usually more accurate when you're on higher elevation than Cogs. * If you're taking too much damage from Cogs, break line of sight with them by hiding behind something! You won't be able to hit them, but neither will they hit you! * Obstacles can be pretty pesky, but Drop lets you get around it entirely. Not very accurate, though. * Remember, don't use Sound on Lured Cogs! * Remember, Luring Cogs gives you a Knockback Bonus on all of your other Gags. Except Sound! * Squirt Gags have the most range out of all the Gags, so you can use them from a very safe distance to damage Cogs. * Throw gets less accurate the farther away you are. If you're absolutely sure the next hit will finish 'em off, stand right next to the Cog! * ToonTools are generally great to support your team, Gear is generally great to support yourself. Don't get the two of them mixed up! * ToonTools are really nifty in a pinch, but they don't beat a good, old-fashioned Gag. Only use them if you have a good teammate to make full use of them! * You really shouldn't be using Doodles in battle unless you are really low on Laff or you need to heal the whole team at once. Pets should stay at home. Trivia * Coach Zucchini's speech patterns are fairly harsh compared to other Toons. This is to reflect a similar style used by a popular Toontown Youtuber, Coach Z, who outrightly tells off players for bad behavior in games. Category:Ducks Category:NPC Category:Toons Category:Daisy Gardens